Valentine's War
by TakeBackTheFalls
Summary: Santana and Brittany uphold a Valentine's day tradition by competing over who gives out the best Valentine's gifts.


**SIX MORE DAYS UNTIL BRITTANA'S ANNIVERSARY! Uhm, I mean Happy Valentine's day. I already have a Brittany one year anniversary fanfiction saved, but that won't be posted 'till the twentieth. In the meantime, here's a Brittana Valentine's fic! Hope you have a great V-day, xoxoxo**

* * *

Santana marched toward her locker, her eyebrows furrowed with self-hatred for sleeping in so late.

She was late.

It was Valentine's day, and she was _late._

She couldn't be late, she was never late on Valentine's day. Now Brittany's going to get a head start, it isn't fair.

"Oh, Finn! The flowers are lovely." Rachel stared dreamily up at her boyfriend, holding a bouquet of roses over her chest. Finn gave her a goofy side smile, bending forth to give her a peck on the lips.

Santana gagged internally at the scene; her and Brittany's V-day traditions were so much better. Sappy cards? Goofy love poems? Boring! In Santana's book, the perfect holiday always involved a little bit of competition. On Christmas, her family raced to see who could wrap the presents fastest. Easter, who could eat the most bunny-shaped chocolates without vomiting. If it didn't involve winning, it wasn't fun. But out of all those adrenaline pumping holidays, Valentine's day had to be her favorite.

It all started freshman year. Brittany had given her a goofy store bought card that read "BEE MY BESTIE!" with a cartoon bee giving her the thumbs up on the front. Santana had given her an even bigger store bought card covered in gold glitter that said "You are my Princess" in cursive.

Britt, envious of the way Santana's card outshone her's, spent all of art class making a poster-sized card and blowing Santana's out of the water in every way, grinding Santana's gears.

Every since, it had been a special little tradition for the two of them. They'd race all around town, scavenging for the best Valentine's gift they could offer to peg the other down to size. The arguing had gotten a little extreme now and then when it came to their activity, but it was all in good fun. Now that they were an official couple, the competition would become a full blown war.

"Brittany," The Latina grumbled to herself, "I am going to drown you in my gifts."

Santana swung her locker door open, thousands of red paper hearts falling from the top shelf and raining on her.

The students of McKinley cocked their heads at the scene, as the blizzard of hearts continued to pour over her head.

Santana inhaled deeply through her nose, impatiently awaiting the endless storm of paper to end. As the last heart fell, a small index card taped to the spines of her binders read:

" **TOP DAT!**

 **-BRITTANY!** "

Santana scrunched her eyes, ripping the note off and tossing it onto the ground. "Touche Pierce..."

"Hey there, beautiful." A taunting voice behind her greeted. "Did you like my surprise?"

Santana scoffed. "Nice job, you came prepared this year. But unfortunately for you, so have I!" She yanked out a red heart-shaped box of chocolates from her backpack and held it out at her. "A box of chocolates! All your favorites."

Brittany tilted her head at the offering, "Thanks, but I'm going to win this year's Valentine's day."

"No I am."

"I AM!"

Santana raised her eyebrows at her "You know you're hot when you get competitive." Brittany giggled, her cheeks turning pink at the compliment. "C'mere!"

The blonde leaned into her for a kiss, accepting the box of chocolates while their lips interlocked.

"Happy Valentine's day, babe." Santana held her girlfriends empty hand as she examined the present. Brittany popped the cover of the box off like a cork, carefully pulling out the Milkyway in the middle and holding it up to Santana's lips. Santana opened her mouth, allowing her girlfriend to shove the chocolate on her tongue. "And I promise I'll let you get your cuddle on with me as an apology for when I win Valentine's day with the best gift ever." She swallowed the treat, licking her lips to erase any leftover messes the chocolate could cause.

Brittany shook her head, letting her ponytail swing back and forth behind her. "Don't count on it. The chocolates were adorable, but there is no way you can compete with this!" She unzipped her backpack, revealing a mahogany stuffed bear, holding a heart that said 'I LOVE YOU!'

"Awwww, a bear!" Santana snatched it from her hand, squeezing it tightly upon her face. "Thank you, it's so soft." The brunette tapped her chin, "Hmmmm, I don't know if I can compete with this..."

"Of course you can't" Brittany jabbed her shoulder playfully, "Because my gifts are unbeatable."

"We'll see!"

"Love you!" Brittany winked at her girlfriend, strutting down the hallway with a bright smile painted on her face as she stuffed her face with Santana's chocolates.

 _"Good morning students!_ " Principal Figgins' voice slurred over the loud speaker.

 _"And happy Valentine's day! I hope everyone is spending it with the people they love, but all I ask of you is that you keep the public face-sucking to a minimum and that no one has sex on the tables in the cafeteria again."_

Santana rolled her eyes, remembering that horrifying incident Tina and Mike had put the entire school through last year.

" _And_ _before we go, Brittany S. Pierce-"_

Brittany froze at the mention of her name, her hand just hovering over the doorknob of homeroom.

 _"You have received a shoutout from your loving girlfriend Santana Lopez, that says 'Dear Brittany, Happy Valentine's day! I love you so much, and you mean the entire world to me. Without you, I just exist. You love me for who I am, and I will never care for anyone the way I care for you.' How sweet of her."_

Brittany spun around toward Santana's locker, her lips parting when she realized the Latina was no longer standing behind her.

 _"That was very, woah, hey, give that back!_ " a ruffling noise could be heard over the loudspeaker.

" _Thank_ _you_ _Figgins_!" Santana's voice said, _"So, Britt. What was that about you winning?"_ She couldn't see her, but here was a smile in her voice.

Brittany rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth turning upwards in spite of herself. "Thanks San, but you aren't better at Valentine's day than I am!" she cupped her hands around her mouth and tilted her head up, unaware of the fact Santana couldn't hear her.

* * *

Santana walked out of History class, side by side with Quinn Fabray. She'd spent the entire class sculpting a last minute present for Britt and was eager to give it to her, but she'd find her a lot faster if Quinn wasn't so clingy and talkative.

"I'm telling you he's on crack!" Quinn gossiped, clipping at her heels as Santana sped up.

"Honey, if he were on drugs I'd know by now and buy some from him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clench my undying thirst, so shut up." Santana rolled her eyes, making her way toward the nearest water fountain.

Her lips floating over the facet, she let her eyes wander upwards. "Crap!" She straightened her posture, glowering at what she saw.

A poster was stuck with a piece of gum over the water fountain, a high definition photo of Santana with the caption ' _BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER_ ' written above.

"Brittany!" She gritted her teeth, shaking her head slowly with disbelief.

"What?" Quinn followed her gaze, slumping her shoulders with disappointment after seeing what the big deal was. "Not this again. I thought you two outgrew that whole 'Valentine's Day competition' crap."

"It is not a competition, it is a war! And you don't outgrow traditions, you keep on repeating them over and over until you crush the enemy."

Quinn rolled her eyes, questioning why she ever hung out with these two. "That made no sense."

She huffed as if Quinn was the most frustrating person in the world. "Well it's not my fault I have the best girlfriend ever!" Santana stomped her foot with frustration, storming down the hallway.

To her dismay, that wasn't the only poster she hung up.

 _'I LOVE SANTANA'_

 _'TEAM BRITTANA'_

 _'SAN IS AMAZING'_

 _'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY SANTANA'_

 _'LORD TUBBINGTON FOR PRESIDENT'_

The posters seemed to abound the further down the hallway she traveled. Santana clenched her jaw, marching down the long endless halls. _Where does she find the time?_

Santana sighed, turning a few corners till she found the beautiful blonde redhanded, stapling a poster of the two of them kissing captioned: _SWEET LADY KISSES!_

"Hey San!" Brittany detected her girlfriend, her eyes never leaving her poster. Santana grabbed the girl by her shoulders, pulling her into a kiss without a warning.

Brittany, admired by Santana's courageous public kiss, dropped the stapler onto the floor and wrapping her arms around her.

"The posters are great, Britt." Santana whispered softly in her ear. Brittany smiled at her, "Thanks!"

"Don't flatter yourself. You're an amazing girlfriend, the best one I could ask for. But unlucky for you, I'm a pretty awesome girlfriend too! Look at what I made." She smirked, reaching into her book bag and pulling out a flower crown made of daisies.

Brittany perked up at the sight of it, "A flower crown? No way, I love it!" She placed a hand over her stomach and bowed dramatically, allowing Santana to slowly lower the crown upon her head just as goofily.

"There you go, my princess!"

Brittany spun around elegantly, her posture poised and lady-like. "I feel like a princess. Also a little horny..."

Santana shook her head, "Nope. Save your lady erections for after we get home. We have Glee next, and then I have to beat you at Valentine's day."

Brittany laughed, "Not a chance. I still have a handful of posters to hang up, and unless you have a million more flower crowns then there is no way you could ever beat me."

Santana crossed her arms at the tall blonde. "Honey, puh-lease! If you want to beat me you're going to have to buy me a car because I have something planned for you in Glee."

Brittany's expression darkened, "Well that's not going to happen because I have something planned for you in Glee."

Santana tensed up, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the blonde standing before her. "Copying me, are we?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play _that_ game with me. Come up with your own ideas for once!" Santana barked at her.

Brittany's Cupid bow lips morphed into a frown. "Why are you being so mean?"

Santana sighed, lowering her crossed arms. There's no point scaring your girlfriend on Valentine's day, or you might leave without one. "I'm sorry."

Brittany's face softened, "It's alright. You're just going to have to find a seat to warm while I blow you away with my performance."

Before Santana could retort back, a flash of red white and black stormed sprinted past her toward the choir room. Santana smiled, her cheeks heating up as she reminded herself how deeply in love she was with this beautiful sassy competitive bitch.

She jogged after her, allowing Brittany to get a head start. Her competitor had longer legs, there was no way she could ever keep up. But strangely she didn't mind. She liked the view of Brittany's backside.

* * *

Rachel Berry stood in the middle of the choir room, her arms spread out as she belted the highest note in her love ballad for Finn. The power of her voice mesmerized the students, all sitting there in awe under her spell.

"MOVE IT PEOPLE!" An out of breath Brittany S. Pierce ran into the room fifteen minutes late for class, closing the door behind her to delay Santana.

Rachel Berry froze, instantly turning around like a fidgeting squirrel. "What the hell, Brittany?"

Brittany stomped toward the girl, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her toward her seat. "Yeah, um, you need to sit down now."

"B-B-But..." Rachel sputtered helplessly as Brittany lowered her in a chair, "I wasn't finished with my love song for Finn."

She turned toward her boyfriend, who was already half asleep anyways. "Finn!" Rachel elbowed him in the chest. He jolted with a snort, nervously scanning the room. "Oh, uh, is the song over yet?"

Brittany's eyes darted nervously toward the door, "Look, I'd love to finish this conversation that no one cares about, but I have to start before my girlfriend-"

"PRESENT, BITCH!" Santana practically smashed through the door, running toward Brad the piano guy. "My song please."

"No fair! I was here first!" Brittany pouted.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schuester gave the two his usual confused stare. Santana looked down on Brad, glaring at him until he started to break a sweat. He quickly began her song on the piano.

Santana smiled brightly at her girlfriend.

" _I can hear the bells_  
 _My head is spinning_  
 _I can hear the bells_  
 _Something's beginning_ " She grabbed Brittany by the hand, spinning her around before she pulled away.

" _Everybody says, that a girl who looks like me_  
 _Can't win her love well just wait and see cause-_ "

"MY SONG NOW!" Brittany interrupted. She pointed at the band.  
Britt stood ontop of the piano, her eyes never leaving the beauty standing before her as she sang.

" _We were both young, when I first saw you_  
 _I close my eyes, and the flashback starts_  
 _You're standing there_  
 _On a balcony in summer air_."

She swayed back and forth on the instrument.

" _See the lights_  
 _See the party, the ball gowns_  
 _I see you make your way through the crowd_  
 _You say "hello", little did I know._ "

Santana's posture straightened with fear as she heard the glee club _oohing_ in harmony behind her. "Don't ' _oooooh_ ' at her song, I'm supposed to be winning!" She yelled at the Gleeks.

" _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles._ " Brittany sang a little bit louder, pointing at Santana as she said 'Romeo'.

" _And my daddy said stay away from Juliet"_ She pointed at herself on the 'Juliet' line.  
 _"And I was crying on the staircase_  
 _Begging you please don't go, and I said-"_

Santana glared at Tina and Quinn, gesturing them to come forth. The two girls trotted toward her, folding their hands behind their backs and bouncing as all three of them sang.

 _"I can hear the bells,_  
 _Just hear them chiming,_  
 _I can hear the bells,_  
 _My temperature's climbing,_  
 _I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the girl I've been missing_  
 _LISTEN!_  
 _I can hear the bells."_

A rock formed in Brittany throat. Back up singers? Crap, why didn't she think of that?

The tall blonde tried to belt her Taylor Swift chart-topper even louder, but the trio's voices joining forces overpowered her. Brittany sniffed, scanning the room for a diversion. A distraction. Anything! It was right the and there, she saw Artie winking at her.

He has her cape Santana cape. She grimaced a her own ignorance, realizing she had asked Artie to hold one of her surprises during Glee.

Brittany hopped off the piano, grabbing the folded up piece of cloth off Artie's lap that he had prepared for her. She wasn't copying, Santana should've known better. She had planned this entire thing.

Brittany held the blue silky cape before her, letting it unfold itself and reveal a picture of Santana Lopez on the back.

Santana gawked at the cape as Brittany wrapped it around her neck, unwinding the elastic holding up her hair and used it to tie up the cape. Golden curls dropped by her shoulders as she spun around.

" _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

 _I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

 _It's a love story, baby just say, "Yes"."_

Santana pursed her lips, raising her voice to sing over her. Brittany copied her actions, doing so until the contest became more of a screaming match.

Quinn and Tina gave each other confused glances, not knowing who to follow. The band lost their cues, as Brittany was traveling off rhythm. Brad the piano guy had already given up and just started playing ' _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ ' out of boredom.

Brittany spread her arms out and imitated a helicopter, trying to let her cape brush against San's face to throw her off guard.

The Glee club winced under the catastrophe, their eardrums weakening under Santana and Brittany's screams.

Finally, Brittany pulled a small navy blue box out of her bra and knelt before her.

" _HE KNELT TO THE GROUND AND PULLED OUT A RING AND SAID-_ "

Brittany opened the box, revealing a golden necklace with an infinity sign dangling from the bottom.

 _"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

 _I love you, and that's all I really know._

 _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"."_

"ENOUGH!" William stood up from his chair, massaging his temples to relieve the awful headache the two girls had given to him. "Are you two in a fight or something?"

Santana was mute. She stared down at Brittany's necklace, her expression getting paler the longer she gasped upon it.

"Hello?" Mr. Schue snapped his fingers, trying to gain the girl's attention.

"It's an infinity." Santana observed, her voice no louder than a whisper. Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah. It represents us. Because you know, our love will last until infinity."

The blonde stood up, carefully pulling the jewelry out of it's cage. Santana turned around, letting Brittany wrap the chain around her neck.

"It's very pretty." Santana said quietly.

Brittany beamed, "I knew you'd like it."

Santana looked down at her sneakers, her cheeks flushed, "You really have faith that we're going to last that long?"

Brittany snorted like that was the most ridiculous thing she heard all day, "Well yeah. Don't you?"

"What is going on?" Mr. Schue whined impatiently.

Santana pulled her girlfriend into a hug. Brittany smiled, yanking her Santana cape off her shoulders and wrapping it around her.

"We were just celebrating Valentine's day." Brittany scoffed, answering Will's question. "Duh."

Kurt raised his hand, "Can I just say that this was the worst mashup ever. Those songs don't even go together."

Santana didn't even look at him. "This wasn't supposed to be a mashup!" Her words were angry, but her voice had a smile in it as she continued admiring Brittany's gift.

Mr. Schue inhaled deeply through his nose, "Guys, this is not how Valentine's day is about. It's supposed to be about love-"

"Are you saying we don't love each other?" Santana accused, "Because we do."

The Glee club coach ran his fingers through his product infested hair, "T-Thats not what I meant at all. You two were just putting competition before love."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "This is San and I's tradition. It's okay if we get a little competitive, we're just eager to show each other how much we love each other."

"Well, why not just send each other roses and flowers without worrying about who's is better?" Will reasoned.

"Because that's stupid and boring and for losers. Do you and Ms. Pillsbury do that? Cause if you do, honestly I'm not surprised." Brittany scratched the back of her neck and glanced up toward the ceiling.

Santana laughed, burying her smile into Brittany's cape. She could see Mr. Shue's cheeks turn red at the remark. "Sit." Was all he he said.

The two girls skipped to the back row, Santana still buried in the long blue cloth with her face on it.

"Now, before we were rudely interrupted, I believe Rachel was singing something?" Will gestured toward the diva. "Rach, if you may?"

Rachel stood up, brushing off her dress and shooting Brittany a nasty look before making her way toward the center of the room and starting her entire song over.

"Why were you being all weird when I gave you the necklace?" Brittany whispered. Santana frowned, "What do you mean?"

Brittany shrugged, "When I gave it to you, you got all silent and you looked like you were really sad."

Santana looked down at the necklace, "I just really really like it." Santana said. Brittany sucked her lips into her mouth.

"No, that's not all. Come on spill."

Santana sighed, "Being your girlfriend has been the best thing to ever happen to me." She whispered, "The fact that you think there's a possibility for us to always be together." She picked her lips, unable to describe in words for Brittany to understand, so she settled with the understatement. "It makes me really happy."

Brittany grinned, "Well I know for a fact that we will be together forever, because you and I are inseperable."

"Big word."

"Thanks."

Santana sighed. "And I was acting weird because.." Santana smiled brightly at her, biting her lip. "I was in shock because you won."

Britt's bright blue eyes widened, "No way!" She placed a hand over her mouth "No way!"

"Congratulations!" Santana giggled. She wrapped the cape around both of them, snuggling into her. Brittany bounced in her seat, clapping her hands like a seal. Santana giggled at the sight of her giddy girlfriend, laughing with her when she noticed Brittany's excitement fading.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel it." Brittany's smile sunk.

"What do you mean?"

"The joy of winning, I don't feel it." Brittany stared down at her, her big blue eyes gleaming with sadness. "I love celebrating Valentine's day with you, but when you announce a winner it feels like it's over. I don't want it to be over."

Santana nearly melted under Brittany's adorableness. "We can still celebrate as girlfriends."

"How?"

Santana pursed her lips, scanning the choir room, "How about this." She offered, "Let's both spend the rest of class annoying the shit out of Schue."

"And the first person to get kicked out off class wins!" Brittany elated smile was contagious. Santana laughed, leaning her head against the crook of her neck. "You are the perfect woman."

Brittany threw the long cape over each other's heads, resting her hands on Santana's cheeks and meeting her lips with her own.

"I love being in love with you." Santana mumbled through their interlocked lips.

* * *

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAAAAAY! God,** **February is a perfect excuse for two Brittana fan fictions. I still have to check up on my Anniversary fan fiction, but I cannot wait to post it. Happy Valentine's day people!**


End file.
